Do I know you?
by Jaxon21
Summary: Emma saw her and couldn't shake the feeling that they had met before. The moment she laid eyes on the brilliant beauty her heart and mind were shaken — slowly stolen — by the mysterious brunette.
1. Locking Gazes

**What can I say about this one? It's pretty raw and I'm still developing the story...**  
 **Nonetheless, I hope you like it and feedback is much appreciated!**  
 **— Enjoooy, lovelies!**

* * *

Emma pushed the shopping cart through the supermarket aisles, her eyes searching the shelves for whatever she would need.

"August, I tell you, this town is seriously new to me. I've been here for roughly a week now and I have the feeling that I know it in and out."

She cradled her phone between her shoulder and cheek, while she spoke to her best friend who was in Boston.

August laughed lowly. "That is completely normal with small towns like this, you will get used to it."

The blonde rolled her eyes at this, as she suddenly felt a strange tingling going through her body. Her eyes instantly shot up, locking with two brown ones.

She swallowed hard, incapable of breaking eye contact. The owner of the set of dark eyes stared seriously back at her, an aura of sadness surrounding her.

"Mom can I have these chocolate bars?" A voice piped up and the dark haired woman tore her eyes from Emma away. "Yes…Henry…you may." She answered absently, as she tried to clear her mind of that strange and new feeling.

The boy scrunched up his face in confusion at his mother, who agreed to buying the chocolate, without any debate or arguing.

Emma cleared her throat, staring down at her cart. "August, I um…I gotta go, I'll talk to you later." She ended the call, locked her phone and pushed her cart further down the aisle. _What did just happen?_

Within the next twenty minutes of shopping, Emma caught herself seeking out the brunette. She had the strange feeling that she knew this woman.

At the bread aisle, she saw the little boy, who accompanied the brunette. He looked curiously at her, his eyes flashing secretly to her. When Emma caught his glance, she saw a small smile gracing his lips. She smiled briefly back, turning her gaze back to the bread.

Whenever the blonde would see the brunette woman in the supermarket, they would gaze briefly at each other, neither saying a word.

* * *

When she sat in her yellow bug, she cursed loudly at herself. "Idiot, you should've given her your number!"

This woman rattled her and she didn't know why. But the blonde felt instantly drawn to the brunette and it made her stomach churn and nerves tingle.

She didn't know anything about the woman, not even her name! Okay, it seemed she had a son. So maybe she was married? _Great_! No, she was not married! Emma had glanced at her ringer finger at some point and didn't see a ring.

"Oh my god, I'm a perv…Here I am, new to this sleepy and very friendly town, the first beautiful woman crosses my path and I start checking her out." Scolding at herself, Emma started her car.

* * *

Emma placed the groceries she bought on the kitchen table, starting to put them away her thoughts wandered back to the day she arrived in Storybrooke.

She met Ruby Lucas and Mary Margaret on the same day and the three women clicked instantly. Mary told Emma that she was looking for a roommate and if she would be interested in moving in with her.

She had been living in Boston every since she could remember. At first, she lived on the streets, fighting and trying to get by. Then she met August and the two became friends.

Since a few months now, Emma had been plagued by nightmares and August thought that a change of scenery could help with the issues. So she moved to Storybrooke.

The entrance door of the loft opened and Mary Margaret stepped in. "Oh Emma, you're back!"

"Yeah, I bought groceries and everything else on that list." The blonde smiled, while she made coffee.

"Oh that is wonderful!" Mary exclaimed, examining the list.

"I've been checking out the vacancies and there is nothing that I could do… I've been a bail bondsperson all my adult life." The blonde sighed, flipping through the newspaper.

"Well as you know I'm dating David Nolan and he's friends with Graham, the Sheriff. Maybe I'll ask him, if that would be something you're interested in?" Mary suggested, flashing Emma a big grin.

"Sounds good." Emma agreed, while she poured two cups of freshly brewed coffee.

"Splendid, I'll text David in a bit and arrange something. Graham is really a nice guy, you'll like him." The petite woman winked at Emma, whose mind briefly wandered back to a certain brunette woman. "We'll see about that." The blonde mumbled into her cup.

* * *

Ever since she laid eyes on that mysterious, brunette and beautiful woman, Emma couldn't forget her. It was like someone opened a gap in her mind and placed that woman into it.

The blonde wanted fate to do the job. If any of this meant something, she would see her again and then…then Emma would've the guts and talk to her.

The blonde didn't want to force anything. She was used to finding people and she probably could find the brunette as well. Nevertheless, she didn't want to do it that way.

She entered the diner and Ruby rushed to her. "You wanna work at the sheriff's station?"

"Well, I thought about it, yes. How do you know about it?" Emma rolled her eyes." Oh, never mind…Mary Margaret."

"Yes, I think you got a fair chance there, with your track record." Ruby proudly stated, fixing hot cocoa with cinnamon for the blonde.

The bell above the door jingled and both women turned their heads to the door.

"Oh God…She."

"Hey Regina, the usual?" Ruby called over the mysterious brunette woman.

"Yes, please. I'm in a—" ...Regina's voice faded out, when her eyes landed on Emma. They locked gazes again, oblivious to Ruby's confused face.

"Um… Ladies?" The waitress cleared her throat, pulling both out of their haze.

"Sorry, I was saying, that I'm in a hurry." Regina rasped, shaking her lightly to clear it. "The water pipe in my kitchen is leaking again."

"Oh, damn that's shitty." Ruby answered, while preparing Regina's order.

"Indeed, I have to call the Plumber."

"I can fix it."

Regina stalled just a moment longer, then she heard the blonde speaking up. "Excuse me?"

"I'm, um...really talented with this kinda stuff... I mean, I could fix it." Her fair skin blushing furiously as she nervously sipped from her cocoa.


	2. The Leaking Pipe

Regina licked her lips, eyeing the blonde suspiciously…"Are you? Why would I invite a stranger into my house?"

Emma's eyebrows rose at that, swallowing dryly. "Well, I wasn't aware you're great buddies with the plumber?" The blonde shot back and earned herself a wide eyed look from the brunette woman.

She was feisty; Regina would give her that.

"Well then, 4 pm – sharp." Regina replied, giving Emma another once over. The blonde was indeed attractive, minus the ridiculous looking red leather jacket.

"I'm Emma by the way, Emma Swan." She introduced herself to Regina, who adjusted her eyes right on time back at Emma's face.

"Mayor Mills, Regina Mills." She replied curtly, as she took her order and turned to leave the diner without another word.

 _The Mayor? Oh fuck!_

Emma gulped, while she watched the brunette exit the diner.

"She's….something…" Emma mumbled, as she looked back at Ruby. However, even after this encounter, the feeling that she knew Regina only intensified.

"That she is…But did I sense underlying sexual tension?" The waitress grinned, winking at her blonde friend.

"What? No, I barely know her…"

"She is sex on legs…" Ruby commented, leaning against the counter, closer to Emma. "I agree…" Emma whispered absently back, while she stared into her cup.

* * *

Emma parked her car, across Regina's house. Ruby had given her Regina's address and now she was there, in front of the imposing mansion.

"Fuck, what have I gotten myself into?" She mumbled to herself, while she took the tool belt from her back seat and left the car. Emma strapped the tool belt around her waist, as she made her way to the entrance door.

* * *

Regina took another sip from her coffee, as she read a contract. Why would that blonde, strange woman help her with the leaking pipe in the kitchen? Of course, she did not fail to see how Emma eyed her at the supermarket. Intrigued, nervous and curious. And if Regina was completely honest with herself, she felt the same. For some reason, she had the deep-rooted feeling, that she knew this woman, but as soon as she focused on that feeling, her head became fuzzy and blurry.

She quietly sighed and placed the contract back on the table. Then she heard a knock on the front door.

The brunette's eyes flashed to the clock and she noticed, that it was already 4 pm.

She smoothed her hands over her black pencil skirt as she made her way to the door. The brunette opened the door and one of her eyebrows quirked up, as she looked at the blonde woman.

Emma wore a white tank top, black skinny jeans. Brown eyes traveled down to Emma's tool belt.

Regina cleared her throat. "Miss Swan."

"Madame Mayor…" Emma smiled quickly, playing down the nervousness that was coursing through her body.

Regina blinked rapidly, as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Come in, I'll lead the way."

Emma nodded, following the brunette into the house.

"I have placed a bucket beneath the pipe, its right under the sink." Regina explained, pointing her finger at the sink.

"It's most likely a broken valve…" Emma said, while she grabbed the pipe wrench and crouched down, to get a better look at the pipe.

Regina's eyes roamed over Emma's back, down to her ass. She licked her lips, distracted by the sight in front of her.

Tilting her head to the side, the brunette's eyes traveled to the muscular arms that flexed with every move.

"Yep…The valve is wrecked, have you – ah shit! Turn off the water." The blonde yelled, pulling Regina out of her haze.

Regina rushed out of the room, through the hallway into the garage. She located the main water, turning frantically on the valve.

When Regina came back to the kitchen, she saw a dripping wet Emma Swan. The brunette's eyes traveled over Emma's now – almost – see through top and her nicely defined abs.

The brunette swallowed audibly, looking back at Emma's wet face. "I'm utterly sorry, Miss Swan."

"Happens to the best, can I use your bathroom, I don't want to ruin any more of your kitchen." Emma grinned awkwardly, as she rubbed her arms.

"Oh of course, follow me. I can lend you something from me, so you won't catch a cold or pneumonia." Regina suggested, as they made their way to the staircase.

"Yeah, that'd be great."

Regina led her to the guest bathroom, while she disappeared to her bedroom.

The brunette Mayor took a deep breath and closed her eyes. What was going on with her? She behaved like a pervert, who violated that poor blonde woman with her eyes.

Regina hurried to her walk – in closet. She took a blouse, she hadn't worn in a long time and left her bedroom with fast steps.

Emma opened the door, taking the blouse from Regina's outstretched hand. "Thank you."

* * *

"Hey Mom…What happened here?" Henry asked, as he walked into the kitchen. "Oh…We tried to fix the leaking pipe and I forgot to turn off the main water supply." The brunette admitted, while she cleaned the floor.

Emma appeared behind Henry, wet tank top in her hand. "You're the woman from the supermarket." The boy noted, eyeing the woman with curious eyes.

"Yes…I'm Emma..." The blonde smiled down at him. "I'm Henry, nice to meet you. Why are at our house?"

The blonde scratched her neck, as her eyes flickered to Regina. "Miss Swan was so kind to help me with the pipe."

"Ah cool, you're new in town, right?" Henry basically interrogated her, while Emma helped Regina cleaning the kitchen.

* * *

"I replaced the broken valve with the new one, your pipe should be functioning properly now." Emma explained, while she closed her red leather jacket.

"Well done, Miss Swan. How much do I owe you?"

"What? Nothing…I liked helping you." Emma smiled shyly at the brunette, as she leaned against the closed front door.

"Oh Miss Swan, then let me at least invite you over to dinner?" Regina proposed, nervously licking her lips as she waited for the blonde's response.

"Um…sure…But I don't want to impose or anything…"

"Nonsense, you helped me here, let me show gratitude." Regina smiled, mimicking Emma's pose, as she leaned against the opposite side of the door.

"Okay, I won't say no. But I'll bring some wine, any favorites?" Emma grinned, while she felt little butterflies flying up and down in her belly.

"I'm a red wine lover, Miss Swan." Regina winked and the blonde gulped audibly at that.

* * *

"It works like a well oiled machine." Gold grinned, rubbing his hands together as he watched Emma and Regina bid each other goodnight from afar.

"Oh Regina, if you thought everything was rock solid, you're highly mistaken." The petite man stepped back, into the shadows and cackled quietly to himself.


	3. The New Deputy

Thank you very much for your feedback! Here is the next chapter, let me know what you think :)

* * *

The blonde looked down at her phone screen, where Mary Margaret's text message flashed brightly towards Emma.

 **Graham expects you at 11 am at the station. Good luck!**

Emma sighed quietly, while putting her phone back into her jean pocket. She slept terribly last night, due to blurry dreams about forests and smoke.

Sometimes, she couldn't shake the urge that her subconscious tried to tell her something.

Wiping those thoughts away, Emma stepped towards the sheriff's station entrance.

Inside Graham was sitting behind his desk, focusing at something on his computer.

When he heard footsteps, he looked up, starting to smile as he spotted Emma.

"Ah, there you are."

"Good morning Graham, I guess Mary filled you in?" Emma smiled carefully at the man.

"Yes, that she did." Graham laughed, "So I've already spoken to Miss Mills and she agreed to consider you my new deputy."

"Wohoo, hold on a moment, okay?" Emma interrupted the sheriff, "you actually know nothing about me or my experience."

Despite her being somewhat rude, Graham just smiled, the skin around his eyes crinkling.

"Truth, but I read your file and your track record as a bail bonds person speaks volumes," scratching his neck, Graham's eyes flew to the paper on his desk. "Storybrooke isn't like any other town. The hardest we have to deal with here, is vandalism. A smeared wall here, a broken window there. "

Emma considered his words, while her eyes started scanning the room. He was right; the town appeared rather quiet and friendly.

"Well, thanks. So what else do you need from me?" The blonde then asked, her eyes landing back at the sheriff.

"Fill out these, and once you are done you bring them to Miss Mills. She'll sign them and then we're good to go." Graham instructed, handing Emma the forms.

* * *

"Ah you are Emma Swan the new deputy?" Regina's secretary asked when Emma appeared at the town hall. "Um...Yeah," Emma scratched her neck sheepishly. "I'm here to see the Madam Mayor."

They chubby secretary nodded at that, pressing a button on the intercom. "Miss Mills, Emma Swan is here."

"Send her in." Regina's velvet like voice appeared and Emma's throat went dry.

Emma took the powerful woman in, once she entered the room. Regina spotted a pantsuit, paired with a white blouse and high heels. Reminding herself, to close her mouth, Emma stepped closer to the desk.

"Miss Swan, good to see you." Regina greeted, standing up from behind her desk. "Hey, yeah...I have these forms ready to be signed." The blonde smiled shyly at the mayor.

"Great, I will look them over." Regina nodded, taking the forms. While the brunette was busy reading the questionnaire, Emma watched her closely and felt her heart and guts tingle.

She was so busy, watching Regina that she didn't realize that the brunette woman was looking back at her.

Regina cleared her throat, while noticing that Emma still stared. "Miss Swan, you are staring."

Emma tore her eyes away, while flushing with embarrassment. "I'm sorry, it's just..." She swallowed dryly, "I have the feeling that I know you from somewhere."

Regina raised one of her eyebrows at that, as she thought about the blonde's words.

"I do not believe we have met before, but I understand what you mean." Regina quietly said, "I feel the same."

"You do?" Emma exclaimed, relief rushing through her body, "have you ever been to Boston?"

"No," Regina shook her head, "I guess, we just know each other - like a instant connection?"

Emma nodded, focusing on the papers again - deciding to change the topic.

"It seems we have a new deputy." Regina smiled briefly, while handing the signed forms to Emma.

"Yeah, looks like it." Emma grinned brightly at the brunette.

* * *

The next few days went by quietly and calm. Emma got accustomed to the stations everyday life and Leroy being drunk almost every night.

"Emma, we got a call from the pawnshop owner Mister Gold. One of his windows got smashed in, let's head out." Graham announced, while grabbing his jacket and car keys.

"On it." Emma jumped to her feet and followed Graham.

* * *

Mister Gold was a limping, slimy looking man. His smile was cold and bizarre and it made Emma grit her teeth.

"So, you weren't here when the window got smashed in?" Emma questioned the pawnshop owner.

"No, I had errands to run and when I came back I saw what had happened." Gold said impatiently, his cane scratching the surface of the floor, while he stalked up and down the room.

Emma looked around, while Graham excused himself, to go outside and look for anything else suspicious.

She examined the shards of glass on the floor.

"So Miss Swan, already getting used to your new job, I see?" Gold voice appeared from behind.

Clenching her jaw muscles, Emma looked at Gold, "Yeah of course, not much different to my last job." She shrugged, looking back to the window.

"Okay listen, does anyone else have a key to your shop?" Emma got up, while turning fully around to Gold.

"No, only me. Why?"

"Because it seems that someone threw that stone from inside your shop through that window. Just look at the glass and the way it flew. Most of the glass is outside on the street and not in here - where it would be, if the stone was thrown from outside." Emma explained pointing at the glass splinters.

Gold swallowed visibly, the vain on his forehead visible now. "What are you implying here?"

"Nothing- only that you should check the front and back entrance if there are any traces of a break in." Emma stated calmly, while watching Gold intently.

"Very well." He spat, disgust on his face.

* * *

"I'm convinced that slimy bastard broke his own window. Why ever he would do that." Emma said to Graham, when they arrived at the station. "Because he is weird and probably wants to cash in some insurance money." Graham shrugged, while exiting the car.

As they entered the station, Emma noticed Regina's car standing in the parking area.

Once back inside, they spotted Regina sitting on the edge of Emma's desk. The blonde stopped in her tracks, as she stared at the brunette mayor.

"Regina." Graham nodded, while stripping off his jacket.

"I heard there was a break in at Gold's?" Regina's cool voice broke Emma out of her paralyzed state.

"Yes, but we're not really sure if it was a break in at all, or Gold just setting something up." Graham said, as he took one of his coffee mugs from the shelf.

"Very suspicious guy." Emma added, while leaning against the stations window.

"Oh yes, Gold is - different." Regina laughed quietly, while her eyes wandered over Emma's body.

"Regina, are we...still having that meeting tonight? You know-the monthly briefing and such?" Graham sheepishly asked, while toying with his pen.

Regina whipped her head around, glaring at Graham. "No, we have to reschedule that, I am afraid." Regina's ice-cold voice made Graham nod furiously.

"Of course, absolutely." Graham agreed quickly, wishing the ground would swallow him.

When Regina had left, Emma turned to Graham. "The monthly briefing? Are you doing her or what?"

Graham blushed, while trying to write the report about Gold's window.

"Oh my god, you are totally doing her." The blonde exclaimed - a bitter taste in her mouth, her stomach churning uncomfortably.

"Emma please, don't tell anyone, okay?" Graham pleaded, "it's not that we are in love - it's just - I don't know...carnal desire?"

Emma grimaced at this, trying to swallow the disappointment and mild disgust. "Yeah, I get it - let's not talk about it anymore, okay?"

* * *

Emma came home late that night. She finished work early, but stopped at the local pub. After learning about Regina's and Graham's 'monthly briefing' she couldn't stop the carrousel that was her mind. A tiny part of her, had hoped that Regina might be into women - but the fact that she slept with Graham had crushed that particular hope. She sighed quietly, while entering the loft.

She noticed a note, sitting neatly on the counter.

 **Leftover's are in the fridge and there is a big envelope on the kitchen table, I don't know from whom. Have a goodnight. MM**

Emma furrowed her brow, as she picked up the envelope. There was only her name scribbled on it, nothing else.

Curiosity got the better of her and she ripped it open.


	4. The Avoidance

**Thank you all for your kind feedback :). Here comes the new chapter! I'm really looking forward to your thoughts, it's highly appreciated :).**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Mary Margaret eyes jerked open, as she heard something dropping and quiet curses mumbled.

The petite brunette left her bed and made her way to the kitchen.

"Emma?" Mary's sleepy voice stirred the blonde, while she was trying to clean the kitchen floor.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" Emma rasped, throwing the destroy whisky bottle away.

"Yes, what is going on? Why are you awake, drunk, and crying?"

Emma closed her eyes, breathing deeply in, "it's nothing, I'm just..." Her voice faded, fighting against the urge to cry.

Mary eyed her roommate with worried eyes, as she stepped closer.

Emma turned to the table, grabbing a stack of papers, which she handed silently to her friend.

 **Adoption Papers**

Mary's brow furrowed, as she read the following words.

"Oh my god, you are Henry's birthmother?"

Emma squeezed her eyes shut and nodded. It felt like someone crushed her heart. For years, she had locked away these feelings and now they came back crashing down on her.

Mary placed the papers back on the table and pulled Emma into her arms. "Everything is going to be okay, Emma."

"No, it was a closed adoption and I don't even know which son of a bitch would send me these. I have to face this and I'm not ready." Emma sobbed, holding onto her friend for dear life.

After a few moments, Emma left the hug and walked to the table. "Regina will kill me..."

"No, I mean...It will be difficult, but Regina is a woman of reason." Mary Margaret smiled carefully at the blonde woman.

Emma let out a humorless laugh and shook her head. "Yeah right, I don't know her that well, but even I can tell that she's got a bad temper."

Mary sighed quietly and nodded, Emma was right after all. In addition, Regina was very protective of Henry. "What about his Father...If I may ask?"

Emma plopped onto the chair, briefly closing her eyes. "Not in the picture anymore. I was living on the streets - since...forever. I don't know, I met him and at this moment, he felt like a bright moment in my otherwise dark life. Until he knocked me up and vanished. I quickly realized that I could never offer the little one anything and I gave him up."

Mary took Emma's hand - squeezing it affectionately. "No need to feel bad about this, Emma. You did the best thing at this point of your life, you protected him."

"I know, I just never got over it. Sure, I pushed the guilt and sadness away - most of the time at least, but it was never completely gone. I met August - my friend - shortly after and my life took a more positive turn." The blonde smiled briefly, thinking fondly about her friend in Boston.

"He sounds like a good person." Mary smiled sweetly back. "Oh he is; he actually encouraged me to move to Storybrooke. I worked too much and he feared I'd burn out."

"Very wise of him." The raven haired woman chuckled, "come on let's go to bed and tomorrow we think about a plan."

* * *

They did not come up with a plan.

Emma called in sick, the next morning, trying to avoid Regina at all costs.

She didn't know how deal with this and more importantly how to tell Regina the news.

The blonde was seriously scared of the brunette's reaction and the consequences.

Other than that, she wanted to find out who delivered the envelope. Who could possible know about this? In Storybrooke.

* * *

"Is Emma still feeling ill?" Graham asked worriedly, while Mary Margaret sat down at Emma's desk.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. It is a very aggressive cold." She explained nervously, trying to hide that she knew better.

"Well, tell her I miss her and I hope she will be back on her feet in no time." He smiled warmly at his friend, who returned a thin smile.

Regina entered the station, as she spotted Mary and Graham. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, we were just talking about Emma." Graham replied tensely.

"Is she still off sick?" The brunette asked curiously.

"Yes, but I'm sure she will be better soon. I have to go now; it was good seeing you, Graham." Mary smiled briefly at Graham, as she rushed out of the station

Something did not feel right, at least to Regina.

"Miss Swan has been sick since over a week now. That is really odd."

"It is just a bug, Regina." The Sheriff said, shrugging as he turned fully to her.

Regina looked suspiciously at Graham. "Not today, Graham," clearly sensing his intent, "I have to go."

* * *

Emma walked downstairs, entering the kitchen, when her heart stopped beating for a second.

Regina sat rigidly at the kitchen table, watching Emma in silence.

"Jesus Regina, you scared the crap out of me. How did you get in?" Emma growled, annoyance and fear flooding her sense. _Why was she here? Did she know?_

"Always so eloquent, Miss Swan - I have my ways. I just wanted to check on you, you have been sick since quite a while now." Regina replied tensely.

"Oh yeah, I'm," coughing, she turned to the stove, "really sick, that flu is mean as fuck."

Regina shook her head, at Emma's poor acting. "Drop it, Miss Swan. Why are you really avoiding me?"

Emma froze; her blood ran cold.

"I'm not..." - "Do not dare to lie to me - again." Regina interrupted angrily.

The blonde squeezed her eyes shut, grabbing the edge of the stove for support.

"Is it because of Graham?"

Sudden confusion clouded Emma's panic attack as she turned to the brunette. "What?"

"You are not stupid, Emma. And when that idiot dropped our 'monthly briefing' I thought you would figure." The Mayor explained uncomfortably.

"Oh...oh that, no...I mean, yeah it's weird, but it is yours and Graham's business." Emma rasped, managing to breathe easier.

Regina smiled briefly, when her eyes wandered down to her hands. "That is quite the relief, Miss Swan."

Emma swallowed, not missing the way Regina's body relaxed or her threatening demeanor vanished. It looked like Regina was genuinely worried.

"But there is another reason, give me a second." Emma left the kitchen.

When she was back, she took the empty chair and shifted closer to the brunette.

"Okay this will probably change everything. Let me say, I didn't know and I do not intend to hurt anyone involved." Emma whispered, he voice shaking.

She handed Regina the file.

The Mayor looked worriedly at Emma, as she flipped the folder open.

"You are his Mother?" She whispered after some torturing minutes.

"Yeah..."

"But it was a closed adoption? How did get these?" Regina rasped, her voice strained.

"Someone dropped them off, no name or address. I seriously have no idea who that was." Emma explained nervously.

"Look I could understand if you want me to leave. I rather not, but I would -"

"Do you want to take him away from me?" Regina's shaking voice interrupted her.

"What? God no! You're his Mother, I'm just...someone who couldn't take care of him." By then both women were crying, neither aware of it.

"I need some time, Miss Swan." Regina got up, taking the file with her.

Emma watched the brunette leaving the loft. She wiped her tears furiously away. She felt exhausted.

* * *

 _Straw tickled her bare thigh, as she moved teasingly beneath the woman. She ran her fingers through thick brown locks._

 _A moan escaped her throat._

 _A cold breeze touching their heated skin._

 _"We need to be quieter." A raspy voice appeared above her, caressing Emma's cheek._

 _"I love you..." Emma breathed, seeking the brunette's lips._

 _Regina stilled her movements, looking lovingly at Emma. "I love you too and no one will take this away from us. I will always find you."_

Emma's eyes jerked open, sitting straight up. Her heart was beating rapidly, her core aching uncomfortably. "What the fuck is wrong with me?"


	5. The Jealousy

**Thank you all for your comments! I appreciate them and please keep them coming. I value ideas, opinions and feedback in general!**

 **So enjoy and have fun reading.**

* * *

The second paper ball flew right into the trash basket, while Emma chewed idly on a straw.

It was quiet, too quiet. In Boston, she would be on the road, chasing after some scum.

She sighed quietly, crumpling another paper while she aimed for the trash, as she heard the telltale clicking of high heels.

Emma and Regina hadn't talked, since that day when the blonde had shown her the adoption papers.

It left her anxious and in some ways desperate. Storybrooke was quiet and sometimes boring, but she liked it here.

The brunette stalked into the station, her head held high, her posture stiff.

"Oh I see you are spending our tax money really wisely." She remarked, her face blank and cold.

Emma swallowed, lowering the paper ball, as her eyes locked with the brunette's.

"Graham is out on patrol, while I'm watching the phone." Emma answered in defiance.

"I see," Regina drawled, her eyes scanning the room, "I thought about everything and I think it is best if we do not tell Henry. For now at least."

Emma licked her lips nervously, regarding Regina with guarded eyes.

"Okay, we can do that, right? I mean, why unnecessarily rattle the kid." Emma said, while she was nervously scratching her neck.

Regina pursed her lips, as she leaned her hip against Emma's desk. "I'm glad we agree."

"Are we okay though?" Emma tentatively asked, starting to fidget.

Regina sighed, her heart pounding rapidly beneath her chest. "As long as you do nothing rash or harmful, yes we are okay."

Emma smiled awkwardly at her Boss, when Graham entered the station. "Oh hey," his eyes darting between the women, "am I interrupting something?"

"No, I was checking on Emma." Regina said, abruptly turning to Graham, "ah, Graham...are you free tonight?"

The Sheriff furrowed his brow for a moment, as he nodded his head.

"Great, I'll see you at my place. Let's say eight?" Regina suggested, from the corner of her eye she saw Emma gaping at them.

When Regina had left, Emma felt awful. Yes, they were on good terms, but the brunette would be having sex with Graham tonight.

"I'm...heading out for a bit, okay?" The blonde mumbled, while grabbing her jacket from the chair.

"Yeah sure, see you in a bit." Graham smiled, as he poured himself a fresh coffee.

* * *

The blonde strolled at the docks. Her chest felt heavy and her mind was a mess. For one, she couldn't understand why it affected her so deeply.

She didn't know Regina well and long. But there was a undeniable chemistry between them, at least that's what Emma had thought.

She pulled her phone out, swiping over the screen until she found August's contact.

 **How are you doing? Hope everything is fine over there. I'm doing...okayish. So much happened here and it's – quite crazy. It would be cool, if you could call me tonight. Em.**

Emma stuffed her phone pack into her pocket, and walked to the benches directly at the docks.

* * *

A few days later, Graham handed Emma a huge pile of files. "Bring them to Regina, she needs to sign them.

"Can't you do that?" The blonde mildly argued, while balancing the files on her hands.

"No, I have to do some other paperwork." He answered, his eyes never leaving the computer screen.

Emma huffed bitterly, as she exited the station. Truth be told, she tried to avoid Regina.

Knowing that the brunette and her Boss had a thing going on, made her heart heavy. Although she didn't understand why.

She parked her cruiser at the town hall, when she noticed Mister Gold waiting at the entry.

Grabbing the files, she kicked the car's door closed with her foot and grumbled under her breath.

"Miss Swan, good to see you. How are you?" Gold grinned widely at the deputy, while Emma suppressed an eye roll.

"I'm good, just busy." She answered, already trying to make her way into the town hall.

"Oh I imagine. I will be out of your hair in a second. Let me just say something to you." He blocked her way with his cane.

Emma's eyes flashed dangerously at this.

"There are some things your eyes can't see. But that does not mean that they are not there." Then he took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "Do you feel this?"

Emma looked utterly confused at him, her spider sense tingling. "No what?"

"A change in the atmosphere." Gold whispered secretively. Emma rolled her eyes, shoving his cane away. "No offense Gold, but you are weird."

"Maybe, maybe not. Who truly knows that?" The man cackled quietly, turning away from her. "See you around deputy."

Emma watched him limping away; he was a creep nothing more or less.

* * *

Regina sat behind her desk, typing furiously on her keyboard.

She raised her head, when Emma entered the room. "Miss Swan."

"Hey, Graham sent me; he needs you to sign these." She dropped the files on her desk, turned around and already walked towards the door.

"Where do you think you are going?" Regina asked coolly.

Emma's steps halted, closing her eyes while she breathed deeply in.

She turned around, facing the Mayor. "Back to the station. I figured you and Graham could do the rest."

Regina stared at her, her eyes sharp as knives. "Why would you assume such thing?"

Emma snorted, shaking her head lightly, "You are," she took a shaking breath, "banging him, Regina. Why wouldn't I think that?"

Regina pushed herself up and rounded her desk, rushing to the blonde with determined steps.

"This is none of your business, Miss Swan." She snarled, grabbing the blonde by her lapels.

"You are right, Regina. It is not." Emma growled back, staring back at the brunette's fiery eyes.

Neither acknowledging how close they were standing.

"And yet, you cannot help it, right? What is it? Are you jealous?" Regina whispered threateningly, her grasp tightening around Emma's jacket.

The blonde's eyes shot wide open, as she swallowed dryly. "Of what?"

Regina bit her lip, her eyes roaming Emma's face, "well, of me. Maybe you want Graham?" She rasped her voice dry like sandpaper.

Emma couldn't help but laugh, which made Regina even more furious. "Why are you laughing?"

"I'm sorry Regina, but nope...I did the straight thing when I was younger, decided it was not for me. So no, I'm not jealous." Emma explained – _at least not of her_ , the blonde thought trying to put some distance between her and the brunette.

Which only resulted in Regina pulling her even closer.

"You are into women then?" She hastily asked, almost forgetting her anger due to the new information.

"Oh hell yeah. Is that a problem?" Emma suspiciously asked, holding Regina's relentless gaze.

The brunette swallowed, when suddenly a picture flashed across her mind.

 _It was Emma on a horse._

"No, not a problem." Regina stuttered, stumbling back and away from Emma.

The blonde furrowed her brow, looking worriedly at Regina. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I just need -" Regina's eyes closed and she passed out.

"Oh shit, Regina." Emma hurried over, softly touching the brunette's neck. She checked her pulse point, while talking calmly to her.

Suddenly Regina's eyes fluttered open and looked right into Emma's eyes.

"Thank god, you are awake. How are you feeling?" Emma asked worriedly, helping her into a sitting position.

"A little dizzy." The brunette rasped, trying to stand up. "Let me get you to the couch and then I'll get you some water." Emma said, supporting Regina while they walked to the couch.

Emma poured a glass of water and handed it to the brunette. "You don't have to babysit me, Miss Swan." Regina grumbled, taking a sip from her water.

"Nonsense, you gave me quite the scare there." Emma said jokingly, while she sat down on the armrest of the couch.

Regina huffed quietly and leaned her head back, closing her eyes she thought about that picture. Emma on a horse...Why would that picture create such havoc within herself?

"Did you eat enough today?" Emma asked softly, her eyes resting on Regina's face.

She cleared her throat and opened her eyes again. Emma looked worriedly down to her.

"I had a salad." The brunette mumbled quietly, that earned a scoff from Emma. "Seriously? I'll get you something sugary."

"Emma!"

The blonde stopped and looked back at Regina, "what?"

"Why are you doing this?"

Emma bit her lower lip, stuffing her hands in her pockets as she lowered her eyes.

"Because I care about you."


	6. The Dreams we dream

**Thank you very much for reading and sending me reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think :)**

 **PS. From this chapter on, it will take me some time to update because I haven't written chapter 7 yet :).**

* * *

Nightshifts were dreadful, at least in a quiet town like Storybrooke. Nothing would really happen, unless it was a case of vandalism or a stray dog.

Emma rubbed at her tired eyes, as she willed them open, staring blankly at her computer screen.

When the blonde was bored, her thoughts tended to wander – they'd wander to a certain brunette, with dark, intense eyes.

She groaned quietly, slamming the palms of her hands on her desk. "Stop fantasizing about her."

They had shared a tender moment, after Regina had fainted. The brunette wondering why Emma would care about her so much. Frankly, Emma couldn't answer this particular question.

She just cared about her, and could not even stop.

In fact, she wanted to do more – than just care.

The sound of a slamming door pulled Emma from her thoughts. She looked at the hallway in anticipation.

"Kid! What are you doing here?" Emma called out in surprise, once she saw Henry.

The young boy looked guiltily at her, biting his lower lip. "I know it is late, but…I wanted to see you?"

Emma swallowed, her eyes flying to the clock on the wall, "Jesus, its 1 AM, Henry. Why are you not at home, sleeping?"

Henry's looked down at his feet, burying his hand in his coat pockets.

"I fought with Mom, and it's like she doesn't care – and now Sheriff Graham is there and – I hate that."

Emma rose from her seat, as she walked closer to Henry, "oh Henry, you don't really think that, do you? Of course your Mother cares about you."

She laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder, as she kneeled down. "Why do you hate Graham being there?"

The boy sucked a deep breath in, while his eyes darted around, "I don't know…"

Emma raised an eyebrow, her thoughts racing. It seemed that Henry was jealous.

"Maybe she is really the Evil Queen?"

Emma's brow furrowed in confusion, as she looked truly surprised at Henry, "what was that?"

"I have this fairytale book, and there is the evil queen. She cursed an entire realm and it fits. You have to see this Emma!" Henry explained his eyes wide.

"Wohoo, chill Henry, I really don't think…" But she snapped her mouth shut, if Henry really believed this, she needed to approach this differently.

"Why would she curse all these people?" She asked slowly, her eyes never leaving his face.

"She lost her True Love and she wanted revenge." He whispered - his eyes filled with pity.

His words stirred something in Emma; she swallowed and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Listen, I'm going to bring you home now and tomorrow you show me this book, alright?" The blonde suggested carefully.

Henry sighed as he nodded his head.

Emma walked back to her desk, as she took her jacket, phone and car keys.

* * *

Emma and Henry walked towards the front door of the mansion. With one last look at Henry, the blonde raised her hand and knocked.

It took exactly 2 minutes until the door flung open and an angry Regina stared back.

Her impression changed in a heartbeat, when she saw Henry.

She wrapped her bathrobe tightly around herself, as she nervously licked her lips.

"Henry, why are you not upstairs in bed?"

"Kid, go upstairs I'll explain it." Emma said, carefully pushing the boy into the house.

"Night Emma." Henry rushed upstairs, not turning around.

Regina looked expectantly at her, as the sound of heavy footsteps appeared on top of the staircase.

Both women looked up and saw Graham, who rushed down the stairs – while trying to put on his dark leather jacket.

Emma bit her tongue, hard, while she stared at Regina. Oh the jealousy.

"I'm out, have a good night." The man mumbled, brushing past both women, almost stumbling down the remaining steps.

"So why did Henry run away?" Regina questioned immediately, invading Emma's personal space.

"Don't look at me like I'm to blame, okay? He appeared at the station and it seems he's bothered by Graham sneaking into the house at night?" Emma explained, not taking a step back from Regina.

"How does he know? I made sure, he…" The brunette was clearly taken aback and slightly ashamed.

"He thinks you don't care about him and…" But Emma chose to not mention the evil queen part.

"And, I think he is jealous? Did he ever had to share your attention with anyone else before?" Emma carefully asked.

Regina bit her lower lip, her eyes looking anywhere but at the blonde. "No, I do not date, Miss Swan."

"Well then maybe you shouldn't invite your boy toy into the house, literally next to your son's room." Emma mumbled flatly, her tired eyes darting to the staircase.

"Miss Swan, this is the second time that you made crude comments about my involvement with the Sheriff. Did I not mention before that it is clearly none of your business?" Regina growled angrily.

Emma huffed, shaking her head slowly, "yeah, you are right," running her fingers through her blonde hair as she looked back at Regina, lowering her voice. "When my son comes at night to my workplace because he feels sad and lonely that makes it my business."

Regina stared in disbelief at Emma, tears shimmering in her eyes as she slapped Emma across the face.

"Do not dare! Suddenly he is YOUR son? Are you serious?" Regina pushed the blonde against the door, pressing her whole bodyweight against Emma.

"Try something and I will destroy you, if it is the last thing I do." The mayor hissed her lips by a hairsbreadth away from Emma's pale ones.

But Emma didn't budge, she stared straight back at the furious beauty.

"Get down from your fucking high horse…You might be able to intimidate anyone around here, but not me." Emma whispered back, her eyes quickly jumping to Regina's lips.

Regina's fingers curled threateningly around the lapels of Emma's red leather jacket. She panted, her heart beating wildly.

Emma swallowed, her tongue darting out to wet her lips. Regina watched this with rapt attention.

"You are jealous." She breathed in revelation.

Emma's body tensed, staring in horror at the brunette. "What?"

Regina's eyes adverted back to Emma's, as she sucked a breath in.

"You are jealous of Graham."

Emma closed her eyes, letting her head fall back against the door. Regina exposed her.

"So what? Does it matter?" She stated defeated.

Regina didn't say anything, but she continued to look at Emma in amazement.

Suddenly a picture of both women kissing each other flashed across their minds.

Both gasped in unison.

"Fucking hell…" Emma cursed under her breath, as she looked at Regina. The brunette stared at Emma in fear and wonder.

"Regina, did you…did you…see something?" Emma stuttered, her heart pounding in her ears.

All of the sudden the brunette stepped forward tearing on Emma's jacket. "I need to look for something."

Frozen on her spot, the blonde watched Regina pull her tank top up. Emma hissed, when the cool air hit her skin.

Regina gasped, when she saw a little scar on the side of Emma's rips.

"How did you know about this scar?" Emma asked scared, pulling her tank top down.

Regina closed her eyes, placing her hand on her chest to calm her racing heart.

"I dreamed about it…"

Emma choked, starting to cough as she shook her head wildly.

"Are you serious?" The blonde asked in desperation.

Regina looked back at Emma, searching the blondes face, she again stepped closer.

"Yes, very serious. You have invaded my dreams more than on one occasion. They were vivid, very…intense." She whispered, trying to lock gazes with Emma.

"If this is a cruel joke or something…I'm gonna…punch you. Not too hard though, your face is too pretty." The blonde exclaimed, intertwining her fingers with Regina's.

The brunette Mayor stared at their hands and a sense of calmness washed over her.

"I have continued to sleep with Graham, to…forget you." She confessed.

"Oh my god…did it work though?" Emma asked surprised, pulling Regina further into her.

Regina raised one eyebrow; rolling her eyes, she shook her head no.

"Well, I'm irresistible." The blonde joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Miss Swan now is hardly the time for jokes." The brunette said sternly, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"You should leave, it is your nightshift and I should be in bed." With these words, Regina pushed herself away from Emma and made her way up the stairs.

Leaving Emma back – dumbfounded.

* * *

Emma came home very tired, frustrated and confused. The rest of her shift was quiet and boring. Nothing took her mind off Regina and what had transpired between them.

"Oh good morning Emma, I hope your shift wasn't too stressful. I already made you a light breakfast." Mary Margaret said, as Emma entered the kitchen.

"Thank you mom." Emma mumbled jokingly, but smiled affectionately at the older woman.

"So how was your shift? Anything exciting happened?" Mary asked, while she poured Emma a cup of coffee.

"Nah, the usual stuff." She replied, shrugging as she took her cup. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything Emma." Mary smiled brightly at her roommate.

"Have you ever had any weird dreams or flashbacks?" The blonde asked, carefully watching Mary.

The shorter woman's forehead crinkled as she appeared lost in thoughts.

"I think everyone got weird dreams, once in awhile at least. For flashback, no never." She answered thoughtfully.

Emma hummed at this, staring at her cup. Therefore, whatever Regina and she went through, it only happened to them.

"Are you free tonight?" Mary asked suddenly, while she leaned against the sink.

"I should be, why?"

"Ruby wants to go out, girls night only. Are you in?" She beamed in excitement.

"I don't know yet, first I gotta sleep and then I know more." Emma took her cup and slowly exited the kitchen.

* * *

"No, I am not joining your 'girls night'" Regina growled in annoyance. "Oh come on, Regina. It will be fun, you know we can hang out sometimes – outside from work and stuff. Get to know each other and such." Emma argued, placing her hands on the mayor's desk.

"Maybe we even become friends." She added, seeking the brunette's eyes.

Raising her eyebrows, she looked at Emma, "friends? Are you sure this is what you want?"

Emma bit her lip and sighed. "Well…yes and no but worth a try, right?"

Regina's gaze locked with Emma's, as she slowly rose from her seat.

"I have a suggestion…I still owe you dinner, for repairing my pipe. How about you come over tonight?"

Emma swallowed slowly, her eyes darting to Regina's lips…"Oh…oh okay, we can do that."

"Great, I'll expect you at 7 PM – sharp." The brunette smiled wickedly at the blonde, clearly amused about Emma's flustered state.

"You know Regina, that leaking pipe thing is a great porn title." Emma grinned, walking backwards to the office door.

"Oh Miss Swan, you have no idea how fitting this title actually IS…" Regina seductively winked.

Emma's eyes went wide, as she lost her footing and almost crashed into the door.

A loud, throaty laugh erupted from Regina.

 _She really fell for that dork…._


	7. Revelation

**Hey! Thank you so much for your feedback. Here is the new chapter, have fun and let me know your thoughts :)**

* * *

Graham was unusually quiet that morning. Emma took a big sip of her coffee, as she watched her boss sulking and absently staring at his computer screen – his fingers hovering over the keyboard.

After some more minutes, Emma cleared her throat intently, noticing how his eyes flickered to her.

"Is everything okay, Graham? You seem – distracted today?"

Graham sighed, leaning back in his chair as he scratched his scruffy chin.

"Yeah, I'm fine – it's just…" he rubbed his tired, bloodshot eyes, "Regina ended things, and somehow it bothers me."

Emma stared taken aback at him, her mind racing with various thoughts; why did she end it? Because of her? Because of the night, they spent together?

She cleared her sudden dry throat again, trying to push the excitement away; she stood up from her chair.

"Maybe, you like her more than you'd like to admit?" Emma carefully approached the dark haired man.

Graham seemed to think about her question, as his eyes stared at the wall.

"No, I don't think that is the case, to be honest. She's a beautiful woman and all, but – there are some other things, that keep me awake at night, weird stuff." He shrugged, his eyes looking anywhere but at Emma.

"Okay, if you want to talk about it, I'm there." The blonde smiled encouragingly at him, knocking her knuckles on his desk.

Graham smiled thinly at her, "thanks Em, I appreciate it. Would you mind, if I take the day off? I don't think I'd be much help anyway?"

"Of course Graham, take your time. I let you know, in case something critical comes up." She winked at him, walking back to her desk.

* * *

After Graham had left, Emma found herself deeply in thoughts –

 **Two nights ago**

 _"You know, I'm actually pissed that you ditch my girls night, for a cozy dinner with the Mayor." Ruby said, watching the blonde as she rummaged through her closet._

 _Every possible outfit, that Emma owned laid on her bed, but she wasn't satisfied._

 _None of them looked good enough._

 _"I know I'll make it up, promise." Emma smiled sweetly at her friend, as she tried on another top._

 _Ruby pursed her lips, as she shook her head slowly, "not to piss on your mood or anything. But you're aware that Regina is sleeping with Graham, right?"_

 _Emma stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Ruby, surprised and maybe a little bit hurt._

 _"Yeah, how do you –"_

 _"Oh Emma please, everyone knows. We are not as stupid, as Regina believes. Especially when it comes to that kind of stuff. I'm just saying – don't let her make you her new toy or so." Ruby patted Emma's hand, who had sat next to her._

 _The blonde sighed, looking down to her hands. "I really like her, you know? And I don't really know what to do."_

 _Ruby pulled her friend a little bit closer, hugging her hearty._

 _"I'm not saying, to bury the thoughts and feelings, just – be careful and don't make it too easy?" The taller woman suggested carefully._

 _"I can do that, good thinking Ruby." Emma grinned briefly, her eyes wandering to her messy side of the bed._

 _"Now through on your skinny jeans and this black tank top. If Regina is really into you, your outfit won't matter to her, because she thinks everything is sexy about you." Ruby smiled cheekily, handing the tank top to Emma._

 _"You are so right Ruby, thank you." Emma kissed Ruby's cheek and vanished into the bathroom._

* * *

 _"Thank you Regina, the dinner was perfect." Emma smiled, sipping from her wine._

 _The brunette smiled proudly, as she stood and signaled Emma to follow her._

 _"I'm glad you enjoyed it, it is my favorite recipe." Regina explained, slowly sitting down on her couch._

 _Emma took a seat next Regina, leaning slightly back so she could look better at the brunette._

 _Comfortable silence engulfed the room and both women were busy with their thoughts._

 _Regina was the first to break the silence, as she looked at Emma – smiling almost sheepishly at the blonde deputy. "Henry won an art contest today – in school."_

 _Emma's eyes went wide and she started to smile, "really? Wow…I'm really proud of him."_

 _"So am I. He drew a picture based on his favorite fairytale book." Regina explained, taking a long sip form her wine._

 _Emma suddenly remembered the story Henry had told her, her eyes flickered briefly to the hallway._

 _"How great! Is he upstairs? I'd like to congratulate him."_

 _"No, he is at a school friends place for the night. Maybe another day?" Regina proposed._

 _Emma nodded in agreement, her fingers running through her long, blonde hair._

 _Regina watched the movement with rapt attention, unconsciously licking in her lips._

 _"Are we going to address the elephant in the room eventually?" Emma asked after a moment of silence._

 _Regina couldn't help, but laugh at Emma's way to ask. Her eyes flickered back at her blonde companion and she sighed quietly._

 _"I like you – and I think we are much more connected than we like to admit or think," she licked her lips again, her mind focusing on her following words, "we could see where it is going to?"_

 _Emma swallowed, clasping her knee that she had pulled up to her chest._

 _"I don't know if I can do anything, if you are still sleeping with Graham. I know, it is not my right to…to claim you – but that is just the truth. I'm an actual human being, with real feelings. In addition, I realized that, I might have made it too easy for you – or I have appeared as too easy. Which I'm actually not, like at all." Emma sucked a deep breath in, noticing the way Regina's eyes had darkened._

 _"I like you and I would like to see if there is more, than just fleeting attraction. But for this – I need you to take me seriously. I'm not Graham," she let out a humorless laugh, "absolutely no Graham. Please don't act like I kicked your puppy and offended your mother, just think about it?"_

 _Emma was actually surprised about her newfound braveness and courage. However, Ruby's words were stuck in her mind._

 _Regina stared into her half empty glass, her breathing heavier now._

 _"I think it is best if you leave now."_

 _Emma swallowed, her heart rate speeding up. "Oh…okay, I'm – no, I leave now."_

 _Emma left the couch swiftly. At the doorway, she turned back to Regina, "At least consider my words, okay?"_

* * *

She made her way to the diner, happy about her actual good mood.

She started to smile, when she saw big, black motorcycle parked in front of the diner.

Emma opened the door and saw August at the counter, talking to Ruby.

"Uh oh, who is this fella?" She called, grinning when August turned around, returning her grin.

"Emma, it is good to see you." He smiled, as Emma crossed the room and hugged him tightly.

"I've missed you." She exclaimed, burying her face in his shoulder.

August chuckled, patting affectionately her back. "Here I thought you were fed up of me."

"Never!" Emma grinned, taking a seat next to him. Ruby waved at her, while she balanced the tray back to the kitchen.

"I see, you met Ruby." Emma smiled, her eyes curiously watching her friend.

"I did, she's lovely." August winked, taking a sip from his coffee. "So tell me everything…"

After another hour, two coffees and three bear claws Emma, August and Ruby really enjoyed themselves. They laughed, while August told Ruby stories about Emma.

Regina entered the diner, her mind busy with the things she needed to order.

When she saw Emma, Ruby and an unknown man. The man had his arm slung around Emma's shoulder, both laughing at something.

Something dangerous crept up; Regina felt it – anger – jealousy

She took a deep breath and crossed the diner with determined steps. She kept her distance, waving at Ruby.

"Hey Regina, what can I get you?"

Regina listed her orders, ignoring Emma and the man with halfhearted success.

"Is tha…ouch." August muffled, holding his side, where Emma had just pinched him.

Emma didn't know what to do; Regina obviously ignored her, and Emma couldn't do the first move…not after her speech.

"You must be Regina, right?" August spoke up, earning an annoyed look from the brunette.

"I am, and you –," her eyes took him in, disgust clouding her face, "no, I have no idea who you are."

"I'm August Booth, a friend of Emma's." The man pointed at Emma, who sheepishly looked at Regina.

Regina returned the gaze briefly, curtly nodding, "Well then, enjoy your stay in Storybrooke."

Regina had spit these words out, with such venom that it didn't escape Emma's attention. What was Regina's problem?

The brunette took her bags with food, threw cash on the counter and left the diner very fast.

"Geez, she's…rude." August commented, looking back at Emma who bit her lower lip.

"Well – on the outside, yeah. I have to – I'll be right back." The blonde jumped off her stool and rushed to the door.

Emma ran after her, even though she didn't want to at first. But this pull was so strong.

"Regina wait…"

The brunette halted, grasping the bag with food tightly. "What?"

"What is going on? Why are you so pissed and rude – especially to my friend." Emma asked baffled, stepping closer to Regina.

"Your friend, of course. Everything is fine, Miss Swan…I'm in a hurry, and Henry is at home – waiting for me." She opened her car, almost entering it, when a strong, warm hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Excuse –"

"Cut the bullshit, what is going on? Are you mad because of August, oh gosh – he is my best friend. Okay?" Emma explained, shaking her head slowly.

"I don't care, Miss Swan."

"See, that IS exactly what I meant the other night. I'm not playing by your rules and BOOM Miss Mills is pissed and won't talk to me." Emma seethed; she stared at Regina in sheer anger and sadness.

Regina swallowed the lump in throat, as she listened to Emma's harsh, but true words.

She closed her eyes, biting back the tears, which were on the verge of spilling.

"I'm sorry…"

Emma stopped her pacing and stared in confusion and surprise at Regina.

"I know I have not been fair to and I am truly sorry. It is just…that I'm always in control of myself, but with you…it is different and it scares me." The brunette admitted, her eyes watering.

Emma softened at this, slowly walking back to the Mayor, "you are a control freak, Regina."

The Mayor rolled her eyes, wiping her tears away, "I am aware, thank you for reminding me."

Emma slowly raised her hand, wiping the last remnants of tears away, when her thumb stopped at the little scar above Regina's upper lip.

That sole touch took Regina's breath away and she stared at Emma – her heart beating rapidly.

Emma gulped, her gaze locking with Regina's, as she pulled the smaller woman closer.

The brunette felt the magical pull, the air around them crackling. She slowly raised her chin, meeting Emma's lips halfway.

The moment their lips touched, something snapped and it came back violently. Images, feelings, and magic.

Regina gasped, tearing her mouth away from Emma's, as she looked at her in bewilderment and utter surprise.

 _"Emma…"_ She breathed.

"Oh god, it is you – I thought –", but Emma's words were swallowed, by Regina's greedy mouth.

They kissed passionately, both clinging to each other. Emma pressed the brunette against the car, her hands grabbing at her coat.

Suddenly a thundering noise appeared and the sky parted, purple lighting hitting the street.

Regina took a deep breath, her fingertips tingling; magic it was here.

"I'm so confused and how – why –", Emma started to ramble, her body shaking with excitement and fear.

Regina pulled the blonde back, poofing them away.

Emma stumbled to the ground, as they landed, feeling sick to her stomach.

"What the fuck – the graveyard, really?" Her wild green eyes looked at Regina, whose eyes glowed purple for a short second.

"Who cursed us?" Emma asked eventually, her eyes frantically scanning the graveyard.

"I did." Regina whispered her voice thick with tears.


	8. The Curse

**Hey you all! Thank you for the feedback, I hope you enjoy this chapter - and please read the notes at the end too. Feedback is greatly appreciated! :)**

* * *

Emma thought her ears had betrayed her, as she listened to Regina's words.

But before she could open her mouth to respond, a wave of emotions and memories hit her.

"Shit, I…" She cursed, squeezing her eyes shut. –

 _Cora gripped her collar tightly staring furiously into green eyes. "I suspected long ago, that my daughter and you are doing filthy things. Inappropriate things…"_

 _Gulping, the blonde pressed her palms against Cora, trying to bring some distance between her and the furious older woman._

 _"I…I love Regina." Emma coughed, tears burning in her eyes._

 _"Mother let go of her – please." Regina begged, her voice thick and deep, as she tried to reason._

 _"Stay out of this, Regina. I will not let her corrupt you any more." Cora snarled, placing one hand on Emma's chest._

 _The older woman pushed her hand into Emma's chest, while the blonde let out a strangled noise. She tried to push against Cora, but then she felt a cold hand curling around her heart._

 _Trying to pull the young woman's heart out, Cora furrowed her brow – somehow she couldn't pull it out._

 _"How ironic, but of course, you are Snow White's and Charming's daughter. The product of True Love."_

 _"Let her go!" August and Bealfire barged into the stable, their eyes dangerous and ready to pounce._

 _Bealfire rushed to Regina, who laid on the ground, "Bae, I can't move – she tied me magically."_

 _Cora threw Emma on the ground, as she summoned a portal, "if I cannot get rid of you, by crushing your heart and let it look like an accident, I have to do it differently."_

 _August sidestepped, trying to attack Cora from behind as suddenly two magical vines curled around his body and he couldn't move anymore._

 _"Great, now I have to get rid of all of you." Cora sighed in annoyance, as she grabbed Emma by her jacket._

 _"Let me – do some prevention." She whispered, her fingers hovering over Emma's forehead, as she mumbled indistinct words._

 _Emma's mind went blank and her body slack, while Cora pushed her into the portal._

 _"Noooo…" Regina yelled in anguish and despair. She tried to fight against the magical ropes, but her Mother's magic was too strong._

 _"Bring her back!" August growled, his ridged body leaning against one of the horseboxes. Cora smiled menacingly at the young man, when she grabbed him by his neck. She repeated the same ritual, as she did with Emma._

 _After she pushed August and Bealfire into the portal, it closed and she turned fully to Regina._

 _Freeing her young daughter, she held her tightly, her crazy eyes searching Regina's face._

 _"Clean yourself up; tomorrow we will be on our way to King George." She whispered her face void of emotions._

* * *

Wrapping her arms around her own body, Regina watched Emma – while the blonde cried, leaning against a tree.

After some more seconds, Emma turned around, facing Regina. "I'm overwhelmed."

Regina smiled a watery smile, as she nodded, outstretching her hands. "I know I am too."

Emma grasped Regina hands and let herself be pulled in for a hug, while her breath evened out.

"She arranged a wedding with King George, after you vanished. I fell into a deep, black hole, ready to give up." Regina whispered, her cheek pressed against Emma's shoulder.

Emma's body shook; anger bubbled up, she curled her hands into fists as she tried to clear her blurry vision.

"I hate her…"

Regina pressed Emma tightly against her body, as she kissed the blonde's cheek. "I can't believe you've found me."

Emma calmed down, Regina's touch doing wonders to her furious state. "Why did you curse all of them?"

Regina closed her eyes, shame, and guilt clouding her face and mind.

"After I was married to George, I knew I had lost you. No matter how hard I searched for you, there was no way I would find you again." She cleared her throat, wiping some tears away from her face.

"Your mother confronted me one day, blaming me for your disappearance although she did not know anything. The guilt was too much and so I sought out Rumpelstiltskin, who was too hurt. He taught me magic, and told me about this curse." Letting Emma go, Regina walked a few steps away from her.

"I wanted to forget and I wanted to punish, especially my Mother." Regina explained – her voice cold and dark.

"But you made yourself forget as well," Emma stated, her face scrunched up in confusion.

"I did, but it never worked 100 percent. I always felt like there was something missing, a part of myself, I couldn't put my finger on it. Therefore, I adopted Henry and it made my life a little bit better. On bad days, I felt the loss of you heavily – although I didn't know who or what I missed. All that changed, when I met you at the supermarket."

Emma swallowed, a headache creeping up behind her forehead. She sighed quietly, slowly crossing the few steps to Regina.

"How did we break your curse and your mother's spell?"

Regina smiled to herself, recalling the tentative kiss she had shared with Emma prior.

"True love's kiss." She whispered her voice thick with emotions. The blonde's steps halted for a moment, as she stared in wonder at the brunette.

Smiling, the brunette reached for Emma's arm as she pulled the blonde closer, "I am so, so sorry, Emma," placing her hands on Emma's cheeks, they locked gazes. "This is not everything."

Emma sighed, staying in place as she listened to Regina.

"You are the Savior."

Emma furrowed her brow in confusion, tilting her head slightly to the side, "a what?"

Regina laughed quietly, her thumbs lightly stroking Emma's cheeks. "It is written in the prophecy, that only the Savior will be capable of breaking this curse – in defeating the Evil Queen."

Emma jerked her head back, as she stared wildly at Regina, "The Evil Queen?"

"That was my title in the enchanted forest. You need to understand, I was not the innocent girl, who fell helplessly in love with you anymore, Emma." Regina pressed, her fingers curling around Emma's jacket.

"I am also sure, your parents and everyone else is already out with pitchforks." She quietly added, closing her eyes.

Emma panted, her nerves were bare, and she didn't know what to do or say. _This was all too much._

"I hate your mother for what she did to us and you, but cursing all these people? They didn't do anything to deserve this!" Emma ranted, running her fingers through her hair.

"I was miserable; I missed you to an extent where it physically hurt me, Emma. I WANTED you back!" Regina yelled, fresh tears streaming down her face.

"I need – need to go, check on Henry and my parents. I ca…can't discuss this right now…" Emma left the graveyard, with hurried steps, not looking back.

* * *

Storybrooke was a mess, when she came back. People were on the streets, confused and angry.

"Behead her!"

"Burn her!"

The blonde swallowed, she pushed through the crowd, thankful that no one stopped her. She spotted her parents and Henry at the front door of Granny's, wildly discussing with Ruby.

"Emma!" Snow exclaimed, as she rushed the remaining steps to Emma, "oh god."

David followed his wife, both engulfing Emma in a big hug. "We were so worried, Emma." David whispered, pressing a kiss to her head.

"I'm good, guys." She whispered back, her eyes darting to Henry, who stood by Ruby's side.

"Can you tell us what happened? What did Regina do to you and the boys?" Snow stressed, her eyes frantically searching Emma's face.

"She did…nothing. Let me explain later, I need to see if Henry is okay." She left the hug, making her way to the young boy.

"Hey kid, I–"

"Emma you did it!" He exclaimed in excitement, slamming his small frame into Emma's lower body.

The blonde placed her hands on his shoulders, "easy kid. I didn't do anything."

"Of course, you broke the curse." Henry stated, looking up as his eyes searched the blonde's face.

Emma kneeled down, taking his hand in hers, "listen, it is much more complicated than your book tells you, okay? Your Mother she – she is not evil, and there is a lot we need to tell you."

"Oh look, a mob is making its way to Regina's house." Ruby exclaimed, pointing at the crowded part of the street.

"Shit," Emma cursed under her breath, getting quickly back to her feet.

"Let's join them!" David called out, grabbing his sword and the hand of his wife.

"Dad, no…We are not in the Enchanted Forest anymore." Emma called out, blocking his way.

"Emma, we need to take her in and then we will see…" David growled his blue eyes piercing and wild.

"Are you fucking nuts? There is SO MUCH MORE to this!" Emma shouted at him, her eyes begging Ruby for backing her up.

"Emma, honey, look…she banished you from our realm –" Snow started, but Emma kicked against a lamppost.

"She did what? She didn't banish me she –" her voice gave in; she couldn't believe that her parents really thought this.

"You may have been best friends, during your childhood – but believe me, Emma. She has changed." Snow insisted.

"I can't let you do this to her." Emma left the little group, making her way to Regina's house.

* * *

Whale dragged Regina from the doorway, pressing her against the cold surface of the house. "You are going to pay greatly for this."

Regina growled lowly, as she tried to free herself from his grip.

"Let her go!"

Whale paused, as he turned to look at the intrusion. "Miss Swan, this is certainly none of your business."

"It is! I am the deputy of this town and I get to decided what happens with Regina, so let her go."

Whale snorted, rolling his eyes he looked back at Regina, "guess today is your lucky day."

Regina rubbed her neck, as her eyes darted to Emma – why did she come back?

"I'm sure Graham will agree with us here, where is he anyway?" Whale asked, looking around.

"It seems he retreated back to the forest," August stepped forward, his eyes sharp and ready.

Emma breathed in relief when she saw her best friend – at least she wasn't alone in this.

"We get to decided what is best!" David pushed through the crowd, invading threateningly Regina's personal space.

"Drop it, Dad." Emma said, grabbing her father's arm, "I handle this, please."

The blonde man looked at his daughter in question, the skin around his eyes crinkling, as he slowly lowered his arm.

"We need to talk!" He hissed, his eyes shooting a clear warning towards Regina.

"Everyone, go home and try to rest, we will handle this. And please, no beheading anyone." He called out, joining Snow and Henry.

Emma pushed Regina softly back, until she was able to close the front door.

"What about Henry?" Regina exclaimed angrily, her body shaking.

"He will be staying with my parents, okay? He is safe there, don't worry. He suspected stuff like this long before we broke the curse." Emma mumbled, locking the door safely, just in case.

"What?"

"Yes, he told me – something about his fairytale book and that you were the evil queen, who had lost her true love and basically went mental."

Regina's eyes went wide, as she stared in disbelief at Emma.

They stayed silent, until Emma couldn't take it anymore. She slammed her fist against the wall.

Startled, Regina eyed Emma anxious, "Please, calm down Emma."

"I can't this – this is all too much, how am I supposed to deal with this?" Emma cried out, resting her head on the wall.

"You slept with Graham…" Emma whispered suddenly, wiping her tears furiously away.

"I slept with the wolf boy." Regina breathed, closing her eyes at the revelation, "oh god, I'm so sorry."

Emma swallowed the bitter taste, rubbing her sore knuckles.

"I missed you; I really did – even though I didn't know." Emma whispered her voice raw.

Regina's brown eyes shot up, hearing those words made her feel a little bit better.

"I want you to tell Henry that I am his Mother too, I think especially now it is important that you show him your loyalty." The blonde rasped, pushing herself off the wall.

Regina nodded, fidgeting as she lowered her eyes to the floor.

"I need to know if you are still the evil queen, this is very important to me."

"I will always be her, because she's a part of me; a part that grieved you tremendously."

Emma felt her throat constrict, she breathed deeply in, bracing herself.

"Do you still love me?" Regina asked after another phase of painful silence.

Emma finally looked at her, her eyes red from crying as she started to pace.

"I will always love you, Regina. I just – need to adjust. It's a lot to take in, plus I can't tell my parents what really happened, can I?"

"We are not 18 anymore, Emma. Of course you can." Regina stated.

"I'm not sure how they will take it; you still remember their clear vision about my adult life, right? Husband, marriage, kids."

Regina snorted; rolling her eyes, she shook her head. "Nolan's." She mumbled in annoyance.

"But in order to clear your name, I have to fill them in – completely." Emma said, rubbing at her tired eyes, "it won't undo what you did, but maybe makes them understand you in some way."

"Let me take care of your bloody knuckles, Emma." Regina whispered, changing the topic all together.

"I need a beer first."

* * *

 **I changed a lot from the canon story. I married Regina to King George, because with that story it was not possible to marry her to Leopold, for obvious reasons :). The age thing; back in the EF Regina, Emma, Ruby, Graham were around 18 to 20. Of course that makes Snow and David a lot older, so I hope you won't mind.**


	9. The Meeting

**I know it's been a long time, since I last updated! I hope you're not too mad. Here is a new chapter - it's shorter than usual, but I hope you still enjoy it. Feedback is greatly appreciated :)**

 **Have fun!**

* * *

Emma arrived late at her apartment that she was sharing with Mary Margaret – _her mother._ She shook her head slowly, as she pushed her key into the lock opening the door.

Praying for some alone time, she stepped into the room only be greeted by David and Snow.

"Emma, thank god, you are okay," Her mother squeaked, "We were worried sick."

Emma rubbed her forehead, squeezing her eyes shut. "I am fine, nothing to worry about."

David scoffed, as he got to his feet, "There is plenty to worry about, Emma. Why did you undermine me earlier? We should have taken Regina in, at least for interrogation."

Emma rolled her eyes at his words, looking at him, "As I said earlier, Regina is not the bad guy in this. If anything, she was the victim too."

"Emma, it feels like there is a big chunk missing and even if she's remotely innocent, she cursed us!" Snow interjected, her eyes pleading with her daughter.

"Cora tried to kill me!"

The room went silent and two sets of eyes stared dumfounded at the blonde.

"She tried to rip my heart out, couldn't and then opened a portal, where she threw me, August and Bae in. Regina could not do a thing, because she was bound on the ground." Emma's heart pounded in her chest, as she thought about the events.

Snow's hands covered her mouth, her eyes wide in horror. David had paled considerably, gritting his teeth.

"Why would she do that? I mean, she's always been creepy and very rude, but still?" The blonde man asked, stroking his wife's back soothingly.

Emma swallowed a lump in her throat, as she stared at her hands, "I…well…She didn't," Clearing her throat, she looked back at her parents. "She didn't like my friendship with Regina. August and Bae were casualties – they wanted to save me."

"Look, I need to check on Henry, he is in my room, right?" Emma asked, trying to get out of this tense moment.

"Yes, he might be asleep." Snow said, her sad eyes watching Emma's retreating form.

The blonde quietly opened the bedroom door, as she saw Henry sitting on her bed.

"You are still awake."

"I couldn't sleep." Henry answered, his tired eyes squinting slightly as Emma turned the lights on.

Taking off her red leather jacket, Emma took a seat next to Henry on the bed.

"Were you at my Mo…the evil –" "Henry, she is still your mother, okay? Please don't refer to her as that."

The boy bit his lower lip, as he looked at his hands, "I always suspected something and now…I feel…sad."

"I know it is a lot, Henry. But regardless of what happened, she loves you very much and there is so much more as to why she did what she…well, did." Wrapping her arm around Henry's shoulder, she pulled him closer.

"Will you protect her?" The boy asked timidly, his small hand curling around her sleeve.

"Of course, I will do whatever it takes to protect her and you." Emma whispered, kissing the top of his head as she felt his body relaxing against her side.

* * *

The next morning, Emma ran into Gold. Or more, like he stalked her until she had enough and confronted the slimy man.

"Gold, what do you want?"

"Naaah, Miss Swan, where are your manners?" He grinned at her, tapping his cane against the pavement.

"What is it with you and stalking me? I'm merely annoyed, Rumple. So please indulge me?"

The man's eyes scanned the streets, as he looked back at Emma. "My Son, Bae. Where is he?"

Emma swallowed thickly, as she rubbed the back of her neck. "I don't know exactly, it's been awhile since I've last seen him."

"Find him!" Gold pressed, his cane now pointing at her.

Once Gold limped away, Emma pulled her phone out typing a quick message to her friend August.

She walked the remaining way to the town hall, as she spotted a rather large group gathering at the main entrance.

So her parents really called in a meeting – with everyone.

* * *

Emma was busy scanning the crowd and room for a Regina, when she spotted her at the far end of the room.

"I'll keep your mother company over there, okay?" She asked Henry, who followed her line of sight. He nodded in agreement, his eyes wandering back to David who stood tall at the podium, the wooden gavel in his hand.

Emma joined Regina, their shoulders barely touching, but Emma could sense the brunette's tension and stress.

"Everything is going to be okay, yes? I talked to Henry, he is fine." The blonde whispered, her gaze seeking Regina's.

"What did you tell him?" She hissed, her eyes avoiding Emma's. She would give in, if she locked eyes with the blonde.

"Not much, only the basics, I didn't want to say too much without you." Emma's right hand slid closer to Regina's, her pinky touching the brunette's hand.

"Don't, Emma. You make me soft and I can't be soft right now." Regina spat, closing her eyes as she pulled her hand away.

Emma swallowed the bitter taste in her mouth, as she looked back at her parents.

"Residents of Storybrooke, we are gathering here today to decide what will be our next step. I want to take Regina into custody; of course, I know we can't proceed with this lands rules. Back in the Enchanted Forest the maximum punishment for cursing an entire realm would be immediate death." The man swallowed slowly, his eyes flying to Regina.

"But, I don't think we should do that – just yet. There are many unanswered questions and –"

"Who cares? She's an evil witch!" A man yelled. Another woman joined him, "Yes! She's a threat to every one of us! We should burn her!"

Emma had enough; she pushed herself off the wall and marched up to her parents.

"Emma what are you doing?" Mary Margaret asked in surprise, as she watched her daughter pushing David away.

"Listen up, you spoiled brats!" A loud gasp appeared, while they looked affronted at Emma.

"I get it, cursing the Enchanted Forest was a dick move! However, has she actually hurt any of you? I mean seriously…You have heating system, Netflix and chill, Snapchat – yeees, Granny I'm looking at you – health insurance. So why complain? To make this perfectly clear, anyone who tries to hurt Regina has to go through me first!"

She brushed past her parents, walking directly through the crowd towards Henry, "You coming?"

The boy jumped up, as he followed Emma through the room.

"Are you ready to go home?" Henry asked, smiling at his mother as they left the hall.

* * *

Once Henry was tucked into bed, the women made themselves comfortable in the living room.

"Thank you for standing up to me today, Emma." Regina whispered, as she took another sip of her red wine.

"No thanking needed." Emma smiled back at the brunette, as mild uncomfortable silence engulfed the room.

"Listen, I need to tell you something…" Emma started hesitantly,, taking a big gulp of her beer.

"What is it?" Regina asked uncertainly, shifting so she was facing Emma completely.

"Gold wants me to find Baelfire, while I understand this…it's…well, complicated," Running her fingers through her hair, she looked back at the brunette. "He is Henry's father…"

Regina's eyes went wide and stared in shock at Emma.

"I didn't know who he was and…Jesus, this is all so confusing." Closing her eyes, she let head fall back against the couch.

"Emma, it is okay...I understand that this whole debacle messed up some things and relationships. I have to admit, I am shaken up about so many things at the moment." Regina took the wine bottle and poured herself another glass.

"I told my parents the truth about what happened, well…half." Emma mumbled, playing with her fingers.

"What did you leave out?"

The blonde swallowed, squeezing her eyes shut, "I left out our relationship."

Hurt flashed across Regina's face and she shook her head slowly, "Emma, what are you afraid of?"

"I…I just thought with everything that's been going, it'd be too much – at the moment." Emma rasped, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Regina got on to her feet – fast. Emma watched in horror, as the brunette turned towards the door, that led to the hallway.

"Make your mind up, Emma. I won't be reduced to being a secret and I can't certainly act like your _BFF_."

Emma got in motion fast, "Wait, Regina, please!" Grabbing the brunette by her arm, the blonde managed to stop her.

"You know you are not some secret to me, I just…want to tell them under different and more happy circumstances." Emma explained quietly, pulling Regina flush against her body.

Regina bit her lip, as she looked into Emma's green eyes, holding her captivated.

Emma kissed her slowly, backing the brunette against the side of the door. As her fingers ran aimlessly over Regina's back, stopping at her waist.

"I missed you so much," Emma, whispered, her lips moving to the brunette's neck. Regina sighed quietly, while her fingers worked to unbutton Emma's flannel.


	10. Some truths

**A new day and a new chapter! Can't wait to read your thoughts on this :). Have fun and enjoy!**

* * *

Emma pushed Regina softly against the wall, next to the door. Regina lips sucked lightly at Emma's neck, leaving a wet trail and reddening skin behind. Emma moaned, throwing her head back as she pushed Regina on to the couch.

Stripping off Emma's flannel, Regina pressed her upper body closer to the blonde on top her.

A loud knock on the front door, startled both women. Emma blinked in confusion, licking her kiss-swollen lips.

"I should get this," Regina said breathlessly, running her hand through disheveled hair, removing her smeared lipstick around her lips with her finger.

When Regina got to the door, she heard muffled voices – quietly arguing with each other.

Pulling the door open, Regina saw David and Snow. "What do you want?"

"Watch your tone, Regina. We are here for Emma." David said, his blue eyes searching the foyer for his daughter.

It took Emma two minutes, to appear. Her hair still a messy, the flannel loosely around her shoulders. The little mark on her neck now prominent and darker.

Snow narrowed her eyes, as she watched her daughter. "Emma, is everything alright?"

"I… Yeah, what is going on?" Emma asked, adjusting her flannel quickly.

"There was a breakout at the Storybrooke Asylum. We don't know who it is…but one of the nurses got killed." David explained, his fingers touching the sword on his hip.

Regina gritted her teeth, as she grabbed the doorframe for support. Suddenly she remembered. Emma watched the brunette worriedly, "Are you okay?"

"No Emma, I know who caused that."

Snow and Charming furrowed their brows, as they stared hard at the mayor. "What did you do now?"

"Dad…cut it!" Emma growled quietly, guiding Regina back into the house.

"Who is it, Regina?" Emma asked, as she saw the terrified look on the older woman's face.

"Oh shit, it is _her_ , right?"

At Regina's nod, Emma pinched the bride of her nose, turning back to her parents.

"We are in deep shit!"

* * *

Snow's hands were wrapped around a warm cup of coffee, as she stared tiredly at her husband and Regina.

Within two days, all of their lives were shaken up and upside down. They were angry and hurt, but seeing Regina so distraught and scared about her mother's breakout, it did touch Snow's heart.

"We can't reach Graham, Emma you are in charge of this." David said, his eyes flying across the big map that lay on the table.

"I'm gonna hunt that…" The words on her lips died, when she saw Regina trembling.

"Where could she possibly hide?" Emma mumbled to herself. "She's got no allies here, or?"

Regina breathed deeply in, as she looked to the window, "No… Not that I know of."

"Okay, that is at least something…" David sighed, rubbing his temples. "We are going to search every bit of this town."

"We need protection for Henry, I mean, I we cannot take him with us, right?" Emma asked, her eyes flying to Regina.

Regina shook her head, as she leaned on the kitchen counter, wrapping her arms around her body.

"I'll get the Dwarves and Granny. We need Ruby and her exceptional smelling." Snow said, as she looked at her husband and daughter.

"Good, this sounds at least like a plan." Regina agreed. "Let's call it a night and in the morning we start?" Emma said, folding the map.

Snow and David nodded in agreement, while Regina took their cups. "Emma, are you going home with us?"

The blonde bit her lower lip, uncertain, "No, I'll stay here – in case Cora shows up."

David opened his mouth, but Snow's hand on his arm stopped the words. "That is okay, we meet in the morning at our loft."

Emma's eyebrow quirked, looking at her mother in sheer surprise.

* * *

They silently made their way up the stairs, when Emma stopped – looking somewhat unsure as to follow Regina into her bedroom or go to the guestroom.

Regina felt Emma stop and turned around, looking in confusion at the blonde, "Everything okay?"

"Yes, I…just," Clearing her throat, she looked back at Regina. "Where do you want me to sleep?"

Regina smiled softly, as she grabbed Emma's hand. "In my room of course."

"Sounds good to me." Emma rasped, following the brunette into the master bedroom.

* * *

"Snow, honey?" "Yes, my love?"

"Why did you stop me earlier? I didn't want Emma to stay at Regina's." David said, shifting slightly so he could look at his wife.

Snow sighed quietly, switching on the bedside light.

"I think we need to approach this differently. Honey, you are a smart, brave man. But you're not a woman; you don't observe things the way we do."

David furrowed his brow, his face a mask of confusion, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Snow chuckled, her head shaking slightly. "Regina and Emma are in love. I think long before Emma disappeared, long before the curse."

David's eyes went wide, his mouth opening and closing.

"What? I mean…how do you know?"

"Well, for one – our daughter is not as subtle, as she might think she is. Just today, she was completely disheveled, sported a red mark on her neck and her clothes were – well…not in place. Unless Emma and Regina were practicing wrestling - which I don't think. So, we might have interrupted something."

At the look on David's face, Snow had to laugh. She kissed his cheek softly.

"That's why Cora tried to kill Emma…" David breathed, his eyes closing. "Our poor daughter and Regina."

"What are we going to do now?" David asked in uncertainty.

"Nothing, Emma has got her reasons. I do hope she's not scared to tell us though." Snow wondered, her brow crinkling.

"Well, back in the Enchanted Forest we had high standards. Maybe that's why she's not telling us?" David whispered, rubbing his hands along his chin.

"Maybe, but let's deal with one problem at a time." Snow smiled, kissing her husband goodnight.

* * *

Emma woke up, with Regina in her arms. She sighed contently, nuzzling the older woman's neck.

A glance at the clock, told her that it was past seven.

Regina stirred, her eyes opening slowly. "What time is it?" She croaked.

"Fifteen after seven." Emma whispered against her neck, kissing it softly.

Regina sighed, stretching her body as she turned around to kiss Emma.

"Good morning." She whispered against rosy lips.

Emma smiled, her hands wrapping around Regina's middle. "Good morning."

It was a talent, really. They always managed to escape reality, only existing in their bubble.

Regina pulled Emma closer and on top of her, while their tongues danced languidly.

Snaking her hands underneath Regina's nightgown, Emma moaned quietly into the Mayor's mouth.

"Gosh, I missed you so much." Regina whispered, softly biting Emma's lower lip.

"Me too, how long until Henry needs to get up?" Emma asked breathlessly.

Regina glanced at the clock, her hands roaming Emma's back. "In ten minutes."

Emma sighed in defeat, resting her forehead against Regina's. "Not enough time."

"No, not nearly enough. The things I want to do to you." Regina breathed, her tongue tracing Emma's jaw line.

Emma groaned, her fingers treading through dark brown locks.

"I think we should stop. I'm all hot and bothered now."

Regina chuckled, planting one last kiss on pale ones. "Go shower, I'll make breakfast."

Emma nodded, leaving the bed slowly, "When all of this crap is over, I'm gonna lock us in here – for at least two days straight."

Regina laughed huskily at that, "There is nothing straight about this, my dear."

Winking seductively at her lover, Emma took her clothes and vanished into the en suite.

* * *

Henry was always observant and most times, he knew exactly what was going on.

But this time, it was different.

He looked confused at his mother and Emma (who apparently spent the night at their house. "I wanted to make sure you two were safe, Henry.")

However, something was off and he felt it.

Despite of everything that was going on, his mother seemed happy and radiant. He'd catch her smiling fondly at Emma, who would blush and look down at her plate.

"Henry, you do not have to go to school today. Emma and I, have to investigate something – along with the Charming's." Regina announced, taking a sip of her black coffee.

"Wait what… Why?" Henry asked immediately.

Regina's body stiffened and she looked at her son. "My curse, brought some unwelcoming things and we need to – take care of them."

His little hand curled around his fork, squeezing it in anger.

"I feel left out, Mom! There are obviously things going on and you wouldn't tell me. Don't I deserve the truth here?" He yelled angrily.

The force of his words knocked Regina back. She stared in utter shock at him.

"Listen kid, sometimes adults –""Don't start with me, Emma. I'm tired of being left in the dark."

Emma's eyes went wide, swallowing visibly she faced him again.

"Regina's Mother – who is the root of our problems, is in town. She is dangerous Henry."

Henry looked at the brunette in confusion, as he fiddled his fork.

"Emma is right and I need to keep you safe, my prince." Regina whispered, tears shinning in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you two. Is there…there more?" Henry asked timidly.

Emma looked at Regina, an unspoken question in her eyes. The brunette nodded in confirmation.

"There are a few other things, but some stuff is too – fresh to talk about just yet. We would never lie to you, Henry." Emma took a deep breath, her heart racing beneath her chest.

"There is one more thing I want you to know," Running her hand through her hair, she leaned closer to the young boy.

"I'm your biological mother."

Henry was rendered speechless; he stared blankly at her – his brain processing the words.

Five painful heartbeats and he snapped out of his reverie. "What? How…I mean, how long did you know?"

"Quite some time now, Henry. But before we could tell you, the curse broke." Regina explained hastily.

Henry tilted his head to side, watching Emma closely. Now that he knew, he could see it. Her eyes, her smile. It was all in him.

"I have so many questions…" He said quietly.

"And we will answer all of them, I promise." Emma smiled caringly at her son.

"Tonight, Henry. Once we are back, we will sit down together and talk, is that alright?" Regina asked softly, wrapping one arm around him.

Henry chewed on his lower lip, as he looked at both of them. "Yes, I suppose it is."

He buried his face in the crook of Regina's neck, his right hand reaching out to Emma.

* * *

Emma and Regina arrived in time at the Charming's loft. Granny and the Dwarves were already at Regina's mansion, protecting Henry.

"Hey guys." Ruby smiled at them, when they entered the apartment.

"Hey Rubes, good to see you." Emma kissed her friend on the cheek, her eyes wandering to her parents.

"I thought we'd start at the clock tower and work our way up to the forest?" David proposed.

"Sounds good to me," Emma shrugged, her eyes seeking Regina's. "I agree, although I doubt she is hiding anywhere near here."

A knock on the door startled them, looking in confusion at the group, Snow asked, "Are we expecting someone else?"

"No, I don't think so." David said, as he walked to the door.

Opening the door, he stared in horror at the new visitor.

Cora brushed past him, smiling sickly at the group. "Oh look, my search party. How considerate of you."


	11. Arrangements

**This one was kind of on hiatus. But I was finally able to write this chapter :). I really hope you like and let me please know your thoughts.**

* * *

Cora stared at the group, her cold eyes scanning each individual. Eventually stopping at Regina.

"My, my... You have pulled quite the number on us, dear."

Regina stood tall, holding her head high as she looked back at Cora. David stepped forward, shielding Snow with his body.

"We know what you did to Emma and the boys, Cora. You can either surrender, or go down with a fight."

Cora laughed quietly, sneering at the blonde man. "Charming," She sighed, slowly walking towards him. "You are still so dull."

David clenched his teeth, his body tensing. Snow placed a hand on his back, trying her best to sooth her husband.

"Regina, you should have killed me when you had the chance. But, it seems that I have taught you nothing." The older Mills turned, facing Emma.

"I still have business with this one." She whispered, the tip of her finger brushing over Emma's arm. "The one who made you weak in the first place."

The blonde squirmed slightly, as she tried her best no to flinch. "Oh Cora, I'm not 18 anymore."

Cora chuckled dangerously, the sound making Emma's skin crawl. "This is just a friendly visit."

"Mother, what David said is the truth. There is no way out for you, I am sick of your games. Here is no kingdom to rule for you." Regina finally spoke up, her eyes darkening.

Cora shook her head, pursing her lips she looked at Regina. "Regina, this is not about a kingdom. It is about different things. However, you will see – in due time. Now if you all excuse me, I have business to attend. I am, however, sorry I cannot stay for tea."

Cora smiled at them, waving her hands around herself as she vanished.

Emma stared at the spot, which had been occupied by Cora before she disappeared. "This was the most bizarre thing, ever!"

"I am wondering what her plan is." Mary Margaret sighed, her eyes flickering to Regina.

The brunette briefly squeezed her eyes shut, "Whatever it is, it is not good."

"What did she mean, when she said Emma made you weak?" David asked his blue eyes boring into Regina, like sharp knives.

Regina bit her lip, her eyes pausing on Emma. "I… Just the way Emma made me see the world. I had different plans with my life."

David furrowed his brow, leaning back against the kitchen table. "I see…"

Snow rolled her eyes, at her husband's obvious meddling. "Whatever she meant by that is not important anymore."

"Okay, here is the plan… Call whoever crosses your mind. We will be all residing at Regina's place." Emma said.

"Excuse me?" Regina exclaimed, looking at Emma as if the blonde was crazy.

"I know, Regina. But your house is the biggest and I think it is safest, if we're all together." Emma explained, her fingers itching to soothingly touch her lover.

Regina bit her lower lip, a small battle of emotions crossing her face. "Fine" She growled.

"August is currently searching for Neal, I mean Bae. I will text him." Emma said, searching her jacket for her phone.

* * *

Within one day, Emma and Regina were able to form a small army. "The Dwarves, Granny and Gold will be guarding around the house. We need someone with magic to uncover any shape shifters. Ruby and Archie stay with us in the house." Emma explained in the evening to her parents.

"Tomorrow, you and I will be searching for Graham," Emma pointed at David. "We really need him here.."

"Regina is already at the mansion, setting up the sleep arrangements with Ruby." The blonde added, watching her mother pack their bags.

"Okay, I hope she has enough room for everyone." The smaller woman smiled briefly at her daughter, closing her suitcase.

"Oh she does, don't worry." Emma winked. "Let me help."

* * *

It was a little bit chaotic at the mansion. But Emma managed to drag Ruby from prying eyes and ears.

"Can we share a room?" The blonde asked, nervously looking back – checking if someone had followed them into the foyer.

"Yeah sure, why not." Ruby flashed a toothy grin.

"The thing is I will sneak out at night." The blonde whispered.

Ruby's eyes went wide, as she furrowed her brow.

"Where to… Oh, hold the fuck up. You are banging _her_ , right?"

"Ruby, quiet. Yes, well… Technically I haven't in a very long time." The blonde chuckled, a sly smile on her lips.

"But you gotta stay quiet about us, okay? For now!" Emma said, briefly locking eyes with her friend.

"Alright, sure. By the way, I always thought you and Regina were more than just friends. I kinda smelt it too." A wolfish grin spread across the waitress lips.

Emma grimaced quickly, shaking her head. "That is gross, Ruby. But thank you for sticking your neck out. I owe you one. Come on, we have a room to set up."

* * *

Regina entered Ruby and Emma's guestroom shortly after, a sour look on her face. "I hope you two are comfortable."

Emma threw her duffle bag on the bed, as she looked to Ruby who gave her a nod, turned on her heels and left the room.

Regina looked thoroughly confused, as she watched the slender woman leaving the room.

"Ruby knows and tonight I am all yours, babe." Emma said, taking Regina's hand in hers.

"Oh…" The brunette cleared her throat, looking at their hands. "I understand your need to protect everyone, but it doesn't make it any easier for us."

"I know, and I swear once we are through with Cora I won't hide it anymore." Emma whispered, wrapping an arm around her lover.

Regina sighed quietly, as she raised her head slightly. "Kiss me?"

Emma winked, as she kissed Regina softly – holding tightly onto her.

Regina pushed Emma backwards, pressing her down on the guest bed, straddling the blonde's lap.

It started with an innocent kiss, and transformed into a fully make out session.

Emma knew; this was risky. Any one could walk in on them, but for the moment, she didn't care.

Regina panted, her hands clawing on Emma's white tank top. "I know… It is not the right moment, but I really need to feel you."

Emma moaned quietly, sucking on the tip of Regina's tongue her hands grabbing the Mayor's fine butt.

"Let's postpone it until tonight." Regina nipped on Emma's lower lip, leaning back so she could look at Emma.

"You are testing my self control, woman." Emma rasped, softly biting the older woman's jaw.

* * *

"Henry, can I come in?"

Henry looked up from his comic, as he nodded, sitting up slowly.

"Sorry, I wanted to do this sooner, but with all that's been going on." Emma sat down on Henry's bed.

"It is okay, Emma." He smiled warmly.

Emma returned the smile, leaning back against the wall. "So, ask away."

"Why did you give me up?"

Emma swallowed, somewhat understanding his question.

"I was in a very dark and bad place, Henry. Your fa…Neal had left me and I lived on the streets. I wanted to give you a chance, to live a better life."

Henry nodded thoughtfully, his small brow crinkling. "This Neal is my Dad?"

"Yes, actually is name is Baelfire. He is –" "Rumple's son." Henry exclaimed, his eyes wide.

Emma winced, as she nodded in confirmation. "August is right now looking for him."

"I can't believe it. Ma will hate this." Henry chuckled, his eyes bright and open.

"You know what, Henry?" Emma started, staring in wonder at her son. "You kind of amaze me. I dropped this huge pile of new stuff on you and you… I don't know. You take it so graciously and calm."

Henry started to grin. "My adoptive Mother is the Evil Queen, while the Savior is my biological mom and her parents are Prince Charming and Snow White. There is nothing boringly normal about us, Emma."

Emma laughed, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Ain't that the truth."

* * *

"Have fun at Regina's." Ruby winked, lying on the bed as she watched Emma getting dressed in a XXL sized shirt and boxer briefs.

"Thanks for doing this." Emma smiled happily, as she opened the door.

The hallway appeared to be empty. Emma breathed a sigh of relief, as she tiptoed towards Regina's room.

She took a deep breath and turned the doorknob.

Regina sat regally in her bed, applying moisturizer to her long, tan legs.

"Good evening Miss Swan."

Emma's mouth went dry, as she stared at her.

"Be a dear and lock the door." The brunette rasped, winking seductively at her.

Emma fiddled with the key, her nerves getting the better of her.

"Are you planning on joining me anytime soon or shall I start without you?"


End file.
